


Of Lions and Other Predators

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes is frightened. Roy might be turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lions and Other Predators

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Maes/Gracia/Roy/Riza (however you care to group it) - Heroes (knights and champions, with the ladies being the heroes ) – I need a hero  
> Disclaimer: Shhh...Arakawa doesn't know I'm in her sandbox!

X X X

“I’ve never seen it like this before.” Maes glanced around, his rolling eyes reminding Roy of a restive horse. “Have you?”

“No.” Roy braced himself, standing so he could protect Maes’s back. “This is something completely different.”

Lowering his voice, Maes said, “I think they’re out for blood.”

“Stay calm, Hughes. If I can get through this, you can.” Hand tucked into his pocket, Roy rubbed his first and second fingers and thumb together.

“You have a helluva lot more experience in this kind of situation, Roy.”

Roy smiled, nodding. “Just follow my lead. We’ll get through this fine.”

The women eyed them like they were particularly choice cuts of meat. Some attempting to disguise their interest behind glasses of champagne, others were far more open in their regard. The musicians were playing the opening strains of a waltz, and men were already partnering up with women to take the floor.

“If we manage this, you know we’ll be heroes,” Roy told Maes, barely moving his mouth. It was best if no fear was shown.

Maes’s smile was toothy and strained. “I need a hero myself.”

“Remember, Maes, they can smell fear.” Roy readied himself, as if preparing to engage in battle. He walked forward, allowing himself a smirk at the thought of crossing that floor and all eyes being on him. Maes caught up to him, falling into step as they walked into the lion’s den. The women began walking, the slow, seductive prowl of predators, encircling their prey. Roy kept his head up, the smile in place, focusing his attention on one woman, who swept her gaze up and down him, slowly, obviously deciding where she should strike. Roy offered her his hand, his smirk deepening as she took it. “May I have this dance, Miss Gracia?”

Her smile remained demure but the glint in her eyes warned Roy she was contemplating cutting him out of the herd. The fire smoldering in his belly told him he’d enjoy it. Nearby, Maes swept a bow to Riza. Roy heard Maes whisper, “Protect me, Riza!” Her low chuckle sent a thrill running through Roy’s body.

Maybe they’d be protected from the rest of the predators tonight, but Roy had no doubt he and Maes would still be going down.

X X X


End file.
